


Fumbling Fool

by Setback



Category: Sentinels of the Multiverse (Card Game)
Genre: Gen, Humor, What Happens in Atlantis Stays in Atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setback/pseuds/Setback
Summary: When America's Newest Legacy, Parse, and Setback have to navigate the Ruins of Atlantis in their battle against Omnitron, hiccups are expected.





	Fumbling Fool

**Author's Note:**

> Based on one of the Sentinels games that I've played with friends.  
> "Fumbling Fool" is one of the cards in Setback's hero deck that requires the top card of every deck to be discarded. Even if said card is the Legacy Ring that Pauline has been searching for. It's worse when it comes into play via Setback's Risk power.

“Peter, did you find the Legacy Ring?”

“Sort of!”

Peter didn’t usually avoid the people that he’d upset, but even if he was…well, the dilapidated ruins of Atlantis weren’t exactly the best place to find a good hiding place from someone with laser eyes. Not that Pauline would use her atomic glare without good reason given how many hallway collapses they’d been through. 

Though the ring was probably a fairly good reason to use laser vision.

“What. Did. You. Do. To. The. Ring. Peter,” Comes the restated question through gritted teeth as Peter quickly comes to the conclusion that the air around America’s Newest Legacy’s face is starting to distort with heat waves. 

It isn’t, but he really, really doesn’t want to answer.

Usually Parse would comment that they needed to move on before Omnitron’s drones could suss out where they’d hidden out in the remaining underwater labyrinth, but no such luck for Peter as she’d fallen completely silent in order to scout ahead and strategize what their next move should be after they found the infamous silver band that had been lost earlier in the battle. Knowing this still doesn’t stop Setback from glancing towards their tactician hopefully before his attention is brought back to the young Legacy.

“Well, you see…” He’s stalling, looking for an escape route that doesn’t exist because there’s a drone in the room ahead and a recently collapsed hallway at his back. Not to mention the entire ocean beyond the glass dome above their heads. “I did find it. Really, I did.”

“Okay! So where is it then?”

“That’s where things get tricky.”

Pauline doesn’t look impressed by the answer - mimicking the exact look that her father would sometimes give him when he reported the results of some of his patrols. Disappointment mixed with downright confusion was pretty par the course in Setback’s opinion.

But he had found the ring. About thirty seconds before Pauline asked if he had, he’d seen the tell tale shine of something small and metallic about to slip through one of the drainage grates and low and behold it had been the Legacy Ring. So he reached out and plucked it off the ground, readied himself to call Pauline over and return the family heirloom, and…

“Then that explosion happened and I slipped before I could call your name and things just…kind of happened?” Explains Peter sheepishly, rocking nervously on his heels as Parse comes to Legacy’s side and starts to piece together the series of events that led to the ring being lost a second time.

“You’re joking.” The archer says flatly, one eyebrow raised as she observes Peter and determines that no, he’s not joking. He really did…

“Joking about what? Peter, hand over my dad’s ring if you found it and stop fooling around!”

A pitiful expression plasters itself onto Peter’s face as he tries and fails to meet eye contact with Pauline. And it’s the same expression that always makes an appearance when he’s found himself on the wrong side of someone else’s equipment. Practically anyone that had ever been on a mission with him could testify to the fact that things like high-tech goggles, cryogenic suits, or even a hairdryer made into a makeshift weapon didn’t tend to last long in the field if he was in the proximity. 

A ring handcrafted by Paul Revere after his midnight ride and handed down to the first born Parson for generations wasn’t all that different in the big picture.

“Well…I slipped, right? And I don’t really know how to explain it but somehow my hand ended up really close to my face when I was falling and when I got back up I didn’t have the ring in my hand anymore and I looked around for it before you came over and didn’t find it.”

“…Go on.”

“I maybe, sort of, most definitely swallowed it?”


End file.
